The Matrix Identity Confusion
by JonnyBlackSteel
Summary: One of Neo's early predecessors. only his Real name is Dustin Quill, hacker name is Jonny. similar story line, only this early predecessor learns his identity will be confused in this weird virtual world that they call THE MATRIX


THE MATRIX : Identity Confusion

Original Story The Third Eye by Sophia Stewart

Screenplay by Andy and Larry Wachowski

Fanfic By DJ Vaughn

Chapter 1 : Follow the Red Lotus.

Slow fade in, a dark room with only a few lights illuminate the it. repetitive sounds of a click, clack, click, clack on a keyboard fill the room. closer to the silhouette of a young man sitting in front of a computer screen with headphones on with loud music. smoke slowly fills the room, he inhales deeply, coughs slightly and exhales softly and slowly. The click clacks of the keyboard continues. the silhouette of a mans phone rang.

*RING!RING!...RING!RING!*

Dustin

Hello?

Jess

Dustin, it's Jess, may i come by for 30 sac?

Dustin

yeah, that's not a problem, how long will it take you to get here?

Jess

i'm nearby, i'll be over in 20 minutes. sound ok?

Dustin

Of course, i'll see you then.

Jess

sweet! bye!

Dustin

Bye...

He hangs up and looks at his screen.

Screen

It's Time Jonny. . . .

Dustin

What the fuck?

Screen

It's time to wake up.

Dustin

Ok, what the hell?

Presses ctrl alt delete, nothing.

presses ctrl alt backspace, nothing.

Screen

Follow the Red Lotus.

Dustin

Follow the Red Lotus?

screen goes dark. ten seconds later.

Screen

Get that 30 sac ready. Knock, knock, Jonny.

Door

BANG BANG BANG!

Dustin jolts up and gasps.

Dustin

Who is it?!

Jess

It's Jess.

Dustin looks at his screen, BLACK

Dustin

yeah, one second!

Dustin walks to the door and opens it.

Dustin

hey, Jess, you are ten minutes early.

Jess

i know, lighter traffic than i anticipated.

Dustin

come on in.

Jess

you ok man? you are looking more paranoid than usual.

Dustin

My computer. . . it. . .*he sighs* have you ever seen something on your computer, then when you look away and look back it's gone?

Jess

all the time, i call it the intel jedi mind trick. sounds like to me you need to get some fresh air Doll. you know? what do you think, Shy? should we take him out?

Shy

totally.

Dustin

i wish i could, but i can't, i have work.

Shy

oh, it will be fun, i promise.

Dustin sighs and sees a Red lotus flower on her neck. his eyes widen

Dustin

you, know what? yeah, i'll go. oh, yea, before i forget.

he tosses Jess 3 30 sacs.

Dustin

on the house, lets go.

*later at Jess' place, Loud music playing, Jess' brother is playing video games, Jess And Shy Are kissing on the couch, another Woman is on her phone and Dustin sat outside looking up shit on the internet. his phone started to ring.

Unknown caller

Dustin slides his thumb to end call. 30 seconds later.

Unknown caller

Slides his thumb to end call. 10 seconds later

Unknown caller

Dustin

Hmmm. . .

Slides his thumb to answer

Dustin

Hello?

Unknown caller

Be outside of the gate in 5 minutes.

Caller hangs up.

Dustin

what the hell?

Jess comes out the front door

Jess

you ok, doll? you are missing the fun inside.

Dustin

sorry i missed a call from my co worker i'll be in soon.

Jess

ok! sounds good!

she shuts the door.

Dustin gets up quickly and exits the entry gate of Jess' home and waited.

2 minutes later a car shows up

the passenger door opens up, a young woman pops her head out.

Marie

Get in!

Dustin looks back at Jess' house.

Marie

don't worry, they'll be here when you get back.

Dustin sighs, gets in the car and shuts the door. Marie drives off.

Marie

Hello, Jonny.

Dustin

How do you know that name?

Marie

i know a lot about you.

Dustin

And you are?

Marie

my name is Marie.

Dustin

Marie. . . THE Marie? The one who hacked and cracked the military Nuclear warhead database?

Marie

that was years ago.

Dustin

Hot damn.

Marie

What?

Dustin

I thought you be more white and. . . nerdy.

Marie

Most nerds would.

Dustin

That was you on my Phone and Computer. how'd you do that?

Marie

that doesn't matter, all i can tell you is you are in deep shit and danger.

Dustin

of what?

Marie

Of them. they are watching you, Jonny.

Dustin

who is?

Marie

Shut up and listen. i know why you are here Jonny. i know why you stay up night after night, sitting at your computer. you are looking for him.

Dustin's' eyes widen. Marie Continues.

Marie

I know because i was looking for the same person. but once i found him, he told me it wasn't him i was looking for, i was searching for an answer to one of my main questions. you know the question, just as i did.

Dustin *hesitant*

What is that matrix?

Marie

the answer is out there, Jonny. and it's waiting for you, if you care to seek for it.

the car slows down and stops in front of Jess' house.

Dustin

Will we meet again?

Marie

that is up to you, but we will be watching.

Jonny opens the door and gets out the car. and shuts the door. Marie drives away. Jess walks to the gate.

Jess

Hey, Dust, where'd you go?

Dustin

oh, that was just another buyer. let's get inside.

Dustin's phone rang

Choi Dejaski

Dustin

One sec Jess, it's my co-worker

Jess

take your time.

Dustin

yo, what's up Choi?

Choi

I need extra hours at work, do you think i can cover your shift in the morning?

Dustin

you are willing to do that?

Choi

it would help me a lot.

Dustin

that's cool man, i am actually working on something important here, i'll update you as son as i can.

Choi

Thanks, d, you are the man.

Choi hangs up

Dustin

well that worked out perfectly. . .But know i have a knot in my stomach. Great.

Dustin looked around, and quickly went back inside.


End file.
